<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>paresthesia by dreamznutz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350812">paresthesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamznutz/pseuds/dreamznutz'>dreamznutz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, OH GOD OH FUCK, oh god someone please help him, ranboo is dying internally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamznutz/pseuds/dreamznutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ranboo angst :) enough said</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>paresthesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this takes place in a world where ranboo never get to visit dream in prison before, and this is my own little twist on how the visit went! enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo felt his armor weigh on his shoulders as he trekked to the large, ominous prison. He was seriously debating in his head if all of this was really a good idea. He realized, of course, it wasn't. But he ignored his better judgement in hopes that he could be granted peace of mind; closure. He really needed that. Especially from Dream. </p><p>He had been feeling better lately, since he moved in near Techno and Phil. They've really helped him out, and he still had a long way to go, but atleast he was on the road to recovery. He had been feeling really good. But not today. Today, his head kept screaming not to go, from the moment he stepped foot outside with the means to visit the prison. His anxiety was wreathing at his feet, trying to drag him down and back to his safe space. </p><p>But he wasn't having it. If there was even just a tiny possibility at another step towards recovery in this visit, then he was going. </p><p>Ranboo emerged through the nether portal, phasing back into reality. He shuffled down the wooden bridge, through the reconstructed community house, and towards the ocean, where the massive building resided. He felt his body get enveloped in a deep fatigue, his bones feeling like jelly. So much weight. </p><p>"Hello, Ranboo." </p><p>Ranboo looked up quickly from the grassy ground. The air carried the scent of gentle flowers and storm clouds. He stared at the prison guard, Sam, swallowing through the dryness of his throat. "Hey, Sam." He greeted in return, a kind smile tugging at his lips. "How have you been?" Ranboo shuffled towards the portal that Sam had gestured to, while the guard fiddled with a few mechanisms. "As good as I can be, I suppose." He huffed out a gentle chuckle, smiling softly in response to Ranboo. They went through the portal, and made small talk as they worked their way through each procedure. </p><p>--- </p><p>Ranboo cringed as he drank down the poison potion Sam had handed to him, and told him to drink. He coughed into his elbow, throwing the bottle out in the conveniently placed garbage bin in the corner. Sam had him do the last few things, before ending up at the bridge. "You ready?" Sam looked to Ranboo for confirmation, hand steadily placed on the lever, frozen in an idle patience as he awaited an answer. But he didn't get one. He was just sat there, staring at the lava with his brows furrowed in an unreadable expression. So, he asked again. "Ranboo? You good, man?" Ranboo suddenly snapped his attention to Sam, confused, but quickly registered what was being asked. "Oh! Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just thinking." He flashed a smile of reassurance Sam's way. The guard just nodded slowly. "Alright then. Here we go - be sure to move with the bridge." </p><p>Ranboo nodded and stared ahead as the lava fell down to the seemingly void below. He felt his heart palpitate and his breath hitch with severe anxiety at the sight of the green clad man. He was just sat there. Staring back at him. He felt unsettled to his very core, seeing the beady eyes of his mask stare bullet holes into him. He felt a deep familiarity with the man, though he couldn't pinpoint why. He hadn't interacted with him very much. He settled that it was because of that voice. That voice that stole Dream's vocal chords and used them as it's own. </p><p>And thats exactly what Ranboo was here for. </p><p>He needed to know. He needed to know if Dream knew anything about that - why it was happening, why it was his voice, anything. He was desperate. </p><p>He felt the ground shift under him, and he swayed, stumbling a bit as he was shaken into his first step forward. He walked along with the bridge, until he was met with the man himself. There was a netherite barrier between them as they waited for the lava to pour back down. "Just yell at me when you'd like to come out, Ranboo." Sam called calmly from the other side. Ranboo gave a small nod in reply. He felt his nails dig into the flesh of his palms as his fists tensed with anxiety. The lava dropped and he took a deep breath before turning around. </p><p>"Hello Ranboo." Dream smiled at the enderman hybrid before him. He could see him trembling ever so slightly. He did a good job at hiding it though. The barrier dropped from between them, and Ranboo stepped into Dream's space. He felt like prey entering a predator's territory. It was a dreadful feeling. He swallowed thickly, upholding his composure to the best of his ability. "Hello, Dream," He replied, a reserved response. "I'm surprised you didn't come see me sooner! I thought you would have been one of the first honestly, other than Tommy, of course." He spoke so casually. Like nothing was wrong. Like he wasn't literally imprisoned. </p><p>Then Ranboo fully realized what he said. "Wait- what?" Ranboo chuckled dryly. "What do you mean? We've barely even talked." </p><p>Dream took off his mask, placing it on his lectern. He looked to Ranboo, a glint in his eye. "What are you talking about?" Dream felt his lips tug up, lifting his freckled cheeks right along with it in a wicked smile. "We would hang out all the time. We were really close." </p><p>Ranboo's brows furrowed. "N-" He paused, staring at the obsidian ground and scanning his brain for any such memories before continuing, "No, no that can't be right." He managed to croak out. The memories of the voice telling him he assisted in all the horrible things that have happened to the SMP ran through his mind all at once. He was already starting to feel overwhelmed. But he had to keep going. </p><p>"Well, I guess you don't remember. That's too bad." Dream shrugged, a drawn out, dramatic sigh following. "I really wish you could remember, you were a big help. We had alot of fun together, Ranboo." His heart sank. He felt so confused. "I-I don't know what you mean, I-" He tried to gather himself, but his shaking only increased with each passing moment, no matter his efforts. "I didn't, we didn't- I wasn't a part of any of that. I wasn't, I-" He felt anger bubble up into his lungs, pushing out harsh words. "No! No, you're just trying to manipulate me into thinking I helped, that I- that I did all those things," His brows furrowed in frustration. "I won't- I won't believe you. Not anymore. I know better." </p><p>Dream only smiled. "Whatever you say." He turned around, opening his chest. A pile of handmade books laid inside. He pulled one out, gazing down at it in his hands. Ranboo's eyes darted down to the cover. It read 'Do not read'. He felt his chest restrain in retaliation. He felt like a whole bunch of bricks had just been dumped down onto him. "Would you like to see what I've been writing?" Dream questioned in full casualty. So off-putting. So out of place. So uncharacteristic to the setting he was placed in. </p><p>"Sure," Ranboo reached a trembling hand out to take the book from Dream. He hoped, mentally begging for the contents to differ from what he was anticipating. </p><p>But they weren't. He rapidly flipped throw the pages, his lungs burning as they picked up their pace. He was hyperventilating. He felt his head buzz, everything getting all fuzzy. It was all going dark, until </p><p>"Ranboo." </p><p>His tone of voice had changed. </p><p>Ranboo looked up from the book's pages. </p><p>He felt his entire existence shrink in horror. </p><p>Dream was gone. This wasn't Dream. This was the voice. He wasn't even in the prison - he was back in his old panic room. When did he get here? Why was he here? He didn't reside here anymore. What happened? He was just talking to Dream and then things got all blurry and then he- </p><p>And now he was here. </p><p>His eyes flickered rapidly to each wall in the room. They had frantic scribbles etched into each one of them. He looked back down to the book. He had a pen in his hand, and he was mid-writing. "What-" He choked on his words, struggling to get anything out. "What's going on?" He wept, tears pooling at his burning eyes and his throat growing painstakingly tight. He stared up at the mysterious figure before him with his teary eyes, the salty droplets beginning to fall, soaking into the pages of his book.</p><p>"You did all those things, Ranboo." Dream's voice echoed, bouncing from wall to wall. Ranboo simply continued staring up at the being, stifling his cries. "You helped Dream. You blew up the community house. You ruined everything," The voice trailed off, a momentary pause, "and you won't escape from here until you realize that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry not sorry &lt;3 now weep</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>